We propose a 2.5-day Workshop on Molecular Imaging Agents. Our primary specific aim is to further explore the applications of molecular imaging and molecular targeting to patient care. With the advent of individualized medicine, molecular imaging is key in stratifying the population so the right drug is given to the right patient. In the current era of targeted drugs, targeted imaging is key in validating the behavior of the drug and monitoring disease. A second specific aim of the workshop is training. With the rapid expansion of molecular imaging, there is a critical need for students trained in the various techniques. In the post genomic era, there are many more techniques and concepts that must be integrated into the training of students. This workshop should benefit those students who successfully compete for a student bursary to attend this meeting because it will cover basic concepts in a Sunrise Tutorial session and the students will have the opportunity to present their research before experts in the field of molecular imaging in an atmosphere that is conducive to detailed discussions. Our third specific aim is to disseminate the Workshop presentations and discussions; the speakers, students, and attendees will submit manuscripts for publication in a special issue of Nuclear Medicine and Biology. The target audience for this meeting is: scientists and physicians, experienced in the translation of molecular imaging agents, who wish to share their knowledge with colleagues; and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and resident physicians who are currently engaged in their dissertation or fellowship projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]